Young Alan
Young Alan is the 28th Episode of the Jumanji animated series. Plot Peter finds an old toy that he wants to play with, but Judy convinces him to play Jumanji instead. She rolls and gets the clue "no past, no future, we know its true, and yet the present makes you blue" before the two are sucked into Jumanji again. There they escape a bunch of traps, but run into Ibsen who's a giant green frog. Ibsen decides to send the two back into the past via a river that flows backwards into the past hoping that by their elimination there, he'll become human again. The two travel down the river, seeing images of their previous adventures before finally landing on shore and heading off to find Alan. They find things seemed to have changed on the way and when they reach Alan's place, the basket is gone. Suddenly another kid from Brantford crashes in followed by a lion, but Judy and Peter manage to tie it up and the three escape. Later, the kid reveals he found the game in his attic and decided to play as it looked fun and got sucked in. Judy and Peter are shocked as this shows there's apparently more than one copy of the game. The kid reveals that like Alan he doesn't know what his clue is. He didn't read the instructions and when his clue appeared he didn't really pay attention and he has absolutely no idea what his clue is. Spotting Van Pelt, the three are forced to run and have to jump into a river to get away and swim to shore although the kid nearly drowns and Judy and Peter have to save him. Talking to the kid, things he tells them doesn't match up and he finally reveals his name: Alan Parrish. The kid turns out to be a ten and a half year old Alan and they're over 20 years in the past. The three are attacked by Past Ibsen and are forced to climb a cliff. Alan is initially reluctant, but ultimately agrees and they escape only to find Trader Slick. They leave without buying anything and spend the night in a tree. Peter and Judy discuss their predicament of being stuck in the past and how this Alan can't survive without them and Alan hears and is gone in the morning when they wake up. They head to Slick who reveals Alan traded with him, paying cash and they find Alan with a motorboat which he bought for them to go back up-river and home. When asked why, he reveals he owes them his life and its the least he can do. They take off, but the engine catches on fire so Alan steers them with paddles. Alan prevents them from crashing, but falls into the water and wishes them good luck. The steering wheel breaks and they cannot turn around, but they pass through the cave and travel back to their own time where the boat goes off a waterfall and they are saved by present day Alan. He does not remember what happened in the past (he says he must have hit his head) and warns them Ibsen's on the warpath. Ibsen got a cure from Slick but it shrunk him and made him blue. Judy and Peter realize their clue's solved and return home leaving Alan unhappy that he did not get to see them much, but they tell him they got to see him a lot, confusing him. At home, Judy allows Peter to play with the old toy, but he accidentally breaks it. Continuity *When Alan talks about his unnamed father, the boy refers to his father's ownership of the now closed Parrish Shoe Company and taking part in duck hunting season, making him a hunter of sorts. This is a nod to Sam Parrish's role in the 1995 film and the theory about Van Pelt and Sam Parrish's dual performance roles. *When Trader Slick tries to interest his (at the time) new customers in his wares, he tries to interest them in the horn of a Juroceroes, a two horned Rhino cousin featured in the following episode The Intruder. **Since Van Pelt claimed to have hunted the last Juroceroes before Alan arrived and claimed a horn as his trophy, Slick presumably acquired the other horn. *Ten year old Alan's dress attire and 1965 entry year contradicts previous memories of his early life in Jumanji. This could be attributed to the writers not coming up with this episode due to yearly gap between episode production. Gallery Jumanji Judy Roll.jpg|Judy rolling the Dice. Jumanji Van Pelt Memory.jpg|1st meeting with Van Pelt. Jumanji Slick Memory.jpg|1st meeting with Trader Slick. Jumanji Ibsen Memory.jpg|1st meeting with Professor Ibsen. Jumanji Squint Memory.jpg|1st meeting with Squint. Jumanji Dottie Memory.jpg|Meeting Dottie McGrail. Jumanji Master Memory.jpg|Meeting the "Master of Jumanji". Category:Episodes